This invention pertains to the field of hydrodynamic pressurization, for subjecting substantially large test specimens to high stresses at high strain rates.
Known prior art includes a hydraulic system using a high pressure liquid accumulator, and a mechanical system in the form of an impact hammer or press, to supply the energy required for the stress testing of specimens. These prior art hydraulic systems subject various size specimens to stresses at substantially low strain rates. They present a hazard due to the use of high pressure liquid accumulators to store the tremendous amount of energy required. The mechanical impact hammer or press systems are noisy, and inherently bulky in order to be able to provide the required rapid high energy output for rapid stressing of large specimens.